


Eighteen Hours

by Nemuikuro26



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff then angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), fake date, klance, not mutual pining, slight allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuikuro26/pseuds/Nemuikuro26
Summary: “just for one day, please be my boyfriend.”Keith know that Lance is madly in love with Allura. And Keith know too, that he and Lance never have an agreement before. They used to rivaling about many thing. So here’s the problem, Keith actually had a suuuuupeeeer deep feelings for Lance and sure, he plans to hide it forever, but after acidentally overheard Lance’s conversations with his friend about Lance plan to confess to Allura and there's another fact too. so yeah, Keith is desperate now.





	Eighteen Hours

Eighteen Hours

Thursday, 5.24 P.M

School backyard

“just for one day, please be my boyfriend.”

Keith know that Lance is madly in love with Allura. And Keith know too, that he and Lance never have an agreement before. They used to rivaling about many thing. So here’s the problem, Keith actually had a suuuuupeeeer deep feelings for Lance and sure, he plans to hide it forever, but after acidentally overheard Lance’s conversations with his friend about Lance plan to confess to Allura and the fact that he will move over another, not a state, not a region but too a another country, Japan to be specific, he can’t help but think to not regrets everything by saying nothing.

So here they are, in the back of their school, talking to each other. Keith with his pleading look and Lance with his confused feeling.

“Uhh… I don’t know that you have feelings for me and I don’t want to be rude but I actually already have—

“No, Lance. Please. I don’t ask you to date me for real but for one day…. Just this one day, I beg you, please be my boyfriend.” He tried. He plead. Because he doesn’t want it to go futile and leave with regret.

“But… why? You want to make someone jealous? Is it? If this is about that, Keith, you know people thought us as a rival so it’s going to be like _totally_ strange.”

Keith bit his bottom lip. What should he do to make Lance agree with him? It’s just one day! Goddammit Lance! This is why they never can be in a same page. But he can’t have his emotion takes over now. Because he needs it. He need to makes this last memories. At least, if he can’t date him for real, he can fake it and let it to be his one precious memory.

Lance let out a big sigh and makes Keith jump a little. He doesn’t know why, maybe because Lance feels sorry for Keith or what, he doesn’t know, it looks like Lance feel defeated.

“Fine. When?”

He can’t help but beam with happiness and maybe that startled Lance a bit but whatever. Since he can have a one day fake dating Lance. It’s fine.

“This Saturday. From 3 A.M to 9 P.M and after that you are free.”

“3? A.M? what the fuck Keith?? Why 3? Why not 6 or 7 at least? We barely awake at 3 A.M in the morning!” lance throw a fit, like usual.

Keith can’t help but roll his eyes. “No Lance. 3 A.M and you will understand why.”

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 3 A.M

From Kogane : rise and shine sleepy head!

Lance groaned when he saw a text message from Keith. It’s strange. That mullet head never text him before, the only reason why he has Keith’s number is just for their last team project, not even at three in the morning but then the reality came crash to his head. Oh, right. Today he supposed to be Keith’s boyfriend , _from 3 A.M to 9 P.M_ he quoted in his head. And he really life up his words.

Lance actually didn’t understand why Keith suddenly asked him, his rival and archenemy none less, to be his boyfriend for a day. Lance has suspect that Keith want to makes someone jealous. He didn’t really need to agree actually, but this looks on Keith face, the way he beg, the way he looked at Lance like he was a puppy that being kicked by Lance. And he can’t help but feel defeated. For the first time in their rivalry, he admit he feel defeated by how Keith looked at him. Not like he’s not win something. He got Keith begged at him at least.

He, still with his face mushed on his pillow, reply Keith text. He tried to get in to his character for today.

 To Kogane : What the fuck babe? It’s three in the morning? Can’t let your boyfriend have his beautiful sleep huh?

From Kogane : Yup.

Lance eyes gone wide. _Yup?! Since when the nerd heathen Keith Kogane used yup?!_ He is pretty sure that Keith Kogane text like an old man but here now, he witnesses it. Oh right, they supposed to be boyfriends and it seems in Keith dictionaries, being boyfriend means he allowed to disturbed Lance beauty sleeps. Huh? Is it Keith’s new trick to annoy Lance?

To Kogane : Is it a new trick to annoy me?

From Kogane : no Lance. And for real now. Wake up. Meet me at the park in thirty minutes. Bye <3

Okay. Wow. Now Lance is wide awake. Is that heart emoji? Is it really Keith? It’s not Pidge right? Are they finally meet up and gang up to trick Lance? Lance sighing. There’s no good in guessing. All he can do now is brush his teeth and get ready to meet Keith.

 

Lance tightening his green hoodies. It’s 3 A.M in the morning and it’s fucking cold and Lance can’t help but swearing all the way to the park. He swears, if this is Keith ways to revenge him over their last fight he can’t promise not to murder him.

When he arrived, Keith already there, in his white strip blue jersey. He hides his both hands inside his pockets while waiting for Lance. Good. At least he suffer the same thing like Lance. That makes Lance’s irritations grow less.

“So, what will we do in this fucking early morning, _sweetheart_?” he said the moment he stand right next to Keith.

Lance half expecting a rolled eyes or a huft, instead, he got a very bright smile from the guy who used to mocking at him and act as his archenemies. He tried his best to cover his startled feeling while Keith shuffles to walk closer toward him.

“Lance! You came!” he said in unfamiliar voice. Lance never heard Keith sound this excited.

“Well, what can I say? My _boyfriend_ text me and ask me to meet him at _3 A.M_ in the morning in this cold weather and as a good boyfriend, of course I came.” He said sarcastically. He can’t hold it anymore actually. He used to exchange banter with Keith so it feels strange if he didn’t do it.

Keith gives him an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry. It’s just… I really want to bring you to this place.” And Lance can see that Keith really feels bad for doing this but he looks like he desperate to show Lance something.

So Lance just shrug.

“Let’s go then.” He said.

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 4:07 A.M

“Come on Lance! I know you can do it! It’s not that far Lance. We are close!” Keith cheering him up.

“Easy for you. You _are_ going to this place _every week_. Means you climb this hill regularly. Not like me.” Irritations clear in Lance voice.

“Lance… It’s okay. I know you can do it. I believe you can Lance.”

This feels strange. He used for Keith looking down at him or tried to make Lance feels like a loser but now he is cheering at Lance. Giving Lance support and believe at Lance. From the park, Keith asked Lance to go to the hill behind their school. The hill isn’t that far. What makes it’s tiring is, Keith asked him to climb the hill together to the peak. Said there’s something very beautiful, great scenery up there which only could be seen early in the morning.

But all the way, Lance can’t help but feel strange. All the way, Keith never stops to encourage him. It’s the total opposites of what he used to do with Lance. And he just throw this shy smile at Lance like it’s what should be done and what used to be done. And that’s so weird but the weirdness is suddenly evaporates the moment he step the same place with Keith.

Holy shit! He can’t believe it! This really like something in the movie where the cloud slowly going down and the city slowly showed up. He can see the mist slowly disappear from between the tall building. He glances at Keith who smiles widely while looking far far away toward city. He never saw Keith smile until today. And he definitely never saw him smile like that. This is feels so magical right now.

Keith turn his focus toward Lance now still with this big sweet smile plastering his face. “Ready for our all day date?”

“You prepare a plan for our date huh?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded enthusiastically and once again Lance saw a new face of Keith. He can’t believe that in a few early hours he got to see a lot of Keith other expressions and can’t said that he’s not enjoy it. There’s this feeling like a new territory where he and Keith can breathe without fighting and this feels nice.

“So… first, we will jog back to our home and get ready. Let’s meet at the bus stop in this place and we can go.” He then turn to Lance who walk a few steps behind. “OH! And don’t bother having a breakfast! I’m going to take you to the most delicious pancake seller. Do you like pancakes?”

Lance nodding. “Sure. Whatever you say, sweetypie.”

Now, the pout and grumpy face that Lance used to see showed up. “Lance. Stop with the pet name.”

“What? It’s common for a couple you know? And if you want to be my boyfriend, you must get used to it!” He smirk. Actually, he’s doing that just to show a sarcasm, but seeing how uncomfortable Keith with it, he has a new idea. “And what about you? We are boyfriend today. You should call me with a pet name!”

Now, Lance not as oblivious as people thought he is. He realize that this morning Keith already saying his name _a lot._ And when he said a lot, it really is. Keith used to might not say his name for three month or more. He used to treat Lance’s name like a disease, but just this morning, he already said Lance name for more than thirty times maybe? Lance lost count already.

“Uhh… no? I just like saying your name? I like your name better.” Keith said smugly.

Huh? What? What is it? How can Keith easily admit that he likes Lance’s name rolling out from his mouth? Keith is really strange today. But maybe… he tried to get in to character? And if that’s true, boi, Keith might be nominated as the best actor because Lance can’t see any fake feeling from his voice and behavior. Lance can’t lose. He promised to himself, today, he will show Keith how ‘boyfriend material’ he is. More than Keith.

“Fine. If this can make you feels better, I will use pet name, sometimes.” Keith said, makes Lance startled. Keith choose to go with Lance egoism? Wow, another point for Keith.

“Nah, it’s fine babe. I won’t force you to do something you don’t like.” He grins.

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 6:14 A.M

“Where’d you go this early morning?” his mom asked Lance when she saw her son coming home.

Lance snatch her sister cookies and swallow it before answering his mother. “I have a date.”

“With Allura? That kid isn’t a morning person.”

“Nah… with other. By the way, I have a full date today so… gotta prepare myself.”

His mom send him a question looks but didn’t ask any further which Lance feel so thankful.

He take an enjoying bath and prepare himself – hey, even if this is only a fake date, he still need to look dazzling right? So he can beat Keith—nicely. He choose to use a navy blue shirt with dark grey jacket and white baseball cap.

When he go down the stairs, he can hear whistles from his family. “Have you finally move on?” they asked teasingly.

“’Course not! I just help a desperate puppy who has a hopeless crush at me! And it’s only for a day.”

After saying that, he ignores his families teasing and make his way toward the bus stop where Keith had been waiting. When he arrived, he can see Keith using a white shirt with dark grey outer. It’s feels like a couple clothes if Lance comparing Keith clothes with his. Keith tied his hair into a small messy pony tail which shouldn’t look attractive but he can see the girl at the other end of the bus stop keep glancing at Keith.

 “Like what you see?” Lance teased when he meet Keith stares.

Usually he got this rolled eyes or a scoff, but today is different. Keith nodded and admit it. Like actual support boyfriend he is. “Yeah. You looks so handsome today. Not like you are not handsome at the other time,” he grins.

So Lance grins back. “Awww~ thanks babe… you are so sweet today! You usually act like a sour bitch.”

Some of other peoples who waiting for bus giggling at Lance states. And the girl who keep glancing at Keith have this comical looks. _Take that Mullet head_. The others must be thinking that they are a couple who used to bicker all the time. Well, they are half right. They bicker all the time.

Keith rolled his eyes, now that what’s Lance used to see. “Okay _babe_ , can you just for today not insult me because I have a great date plans today and I’m sure if you keep acted like that it won’t ended up nicely. What do you say?” he, once again pleading and Lance a little bit caught off guard.

“Fine, as long you don’t go being a sour bitch again.”

“Okay, I promised I won’t. Pinky promise?” Keith brings up his pinky and Lance does the same thing as Keith.

Wow, after being romantic, now Keith being agreeable and reasonable. Lance may be feel awkward but that doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it.

“Soooo, where’re we going to have breakfast?” Lance asked.

“Just follow my lead. Believe me _babe_ ,” Keith make an emphasis at the pet name, making Lance crunching a little. Okay, maybe a pet name for both of them really feel strange. “You won’t regret it.” He said with voice full of confident.

Lance can’t help but pull one of his eyebrows up.

The bus finally arrived and they got in it. Once they already sit, Lance pull out his ipod and start scrolling when Keith gasping at Lance playlist. “Is that AJR?! Oh my god! I love them too!”

“You do?” Lance’s voice hold a doubt inside it. AJR isn’t a famous band to begin with even though their songs are legit.

“Yeah, my favorite is ‘Weak’.” He throw a sweet smile while telling Lance.

In the bus, they ended up sharing Lance headset and commenting the song. Surprisingly, today Keith’s really being agreeable. He didn’t insult Lance and his taste of music. Instead, he encouraged him to sing. Too bad they are still in the bus or else Lance would really sing, just to see is Keith really support him?

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 7:12 A.M

The bus stop at another city and Keith bring them out from the bus. Keith lead their way and he seems familiar with this place. Lance really want to ask but he didn’t find the right time since they keep talking about not only AJR but another band which they share same interest but got a little attention.

They finally arrived in front of a café and Keith tug him so Lance follow Keith. Keith ordering for both of them and when Lance tasting the pancake, he must admit, Keith really know the best pancake seller.

“How did you find this place?”

Keith smile. Lance already lost count how many times Keith already smiles today. “At weekend, I often feel bored and one day I decide to ride the bus without any specific place in mind. Just follow the bus and go out at random place. When I stop at this place, it’s still early and I feel hungry so I asked local people and they told me that this place sell the best pancake in this town. I usually just wandering around before going back in the evening.”

Lance nod and humm and after that they continue their breakfast in silent. What funny is, he can say that he really enjoy this solemn situation. They don’t need to talk, he didn’t need to force himself to make or initiate any conversation. That’s strange for Lance who famous for his loud voice, but that didn’t mean he dislike silent. He likes it, but that’s when he is alone. So yes, this is strange, for Lance enjoy the silences with other people, but he enjoy it and appreciated it.

 

Keith chewing his own pancake slowly. He cannot believe it. From this early morning to now, that Lance is sit in front of him, as a **boyfriend**. And this is what he want all the time, this is what he has been dreaming from the time he realized his feeling, but somehow, there’s somewhere inside his heart that feels hollow and pain. Every time Lance smile at him, every time he give Keith a pet name, he can’t help but feels the pain. Because all of this is fake. Because all of this will be nothing but a lie tomorrow.

But maybe Keith is a masochist. Because he really enjoy torturing himself by looking at Lance and act like a good boyfriend. If only Lance knew, what Keith done today, calling his name a lot, support him, praising him, that’s all what Keith wanna do and will do **if** he really is Lance boyfriend.

Because Lance deserved it, and Keith willingly give anything that Lance deserved. All of their fight, it’s all just because Keith tried to hide his real feeling and to hide his pain when he realized Lance only look at him as an enemy. **If only** Lance want to give him a chance, he will show him how big Keith loves for him is. And Lance will have no choice but to accept Keith overflowing feeling.

He clutch his shirt, right where his heart is, because the pain is real, but he want it. He want this sweet memories as much as he want the reality slap him.

He slowly pull his gaze toward Lance. Lance now unusually quiet, and didn’t try to make any conversation. He should feel awkward since Lance used to be so loud, but no. in the contrary, he feels so solemn and he enjoy it. They sharing quiet moment together.

Usually, he just sit alone. No one to share the quiet moment, but now there’s Lance.

“Have you done? We’re going to another city after this and I bet you will love our next stop.” He said when he realized Lance already finish his own pancake.

“Another city? Heh,” Lance laugh a little. “Sure. Bring it on grumpy princess.”

“Hey! I’m not grumpy today!”

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 8:06 A.M

 The bus finally stop in front of the amusement park. It is weekend so of course it packaged. But both of them didn’t hide how excited they are. True to his words, Lance really loves their next stop. It’s been a while since he went to amusement park. He always love the extreme ride but after he goes to high school, he really didn’t have time. Not to count that Allura hate this place.

They are waiting since the amusement park open at 8 but the gate keeper still hasn’t open the gate. After some minutes pass, finally the gate is open and they got stamp on their back palm then they are free to ride anything. While waiting, they both agree to ride all the amusement park can offer for them. Even if that’s mean the _for kid_ ’s one.

(“You sure you want to go to the kid’s park?”

“Yeah. Unless you _are_ embarrassed?”

“In your dream mullet head.”)

The moment they step inside the amusement park, they go straight to the roller coaster. After that they tried the cup and the merry-go-round. They tried the shooting booth, Lance tried to get something for Keith like a good boyfriend but Keith decline it. And he gives Lance a reasonable reason, it’s will disturb them when they tried another ride because they have a new load. So Lance give up the thought. He still try it but the gift, he gave it to the kid who played next to him. They then continue to the maze mirror rooms. Sometimes they stop to take a selfie with funny face or sullen face but then laughing it off with Keith phone since Lance is forgetful enough to left his own phone.

This feels funny but Lance’s enjoy it. He really likes this new rhythm with Keith. And this Keith, this Keith is nothing like Keith he used to know. This Keith is sweet, romantic, reasonable, agreeable, supportive and most of all, understanding. All what you want from a prefect lover, packed into a one human named Keith.

And the way he look at Lance, it’s so nice feeling loved and being someone prioritize. He looks at Lance like Lance is the center of his world. He looks at Lance with eyes full of love and adoration. And what so fucking perfect is, this doesn’t feels like fake. Which is should be strange for Lance but no. not at all.

“Oh!! Allura would love this!” Lance said unconsciously when they stop at merchandise booth and his eyes landed on a beautiful necklace.

Once he realizes that he supposed to be Keith’s boyfriend, he looked over at Keith and feeling guilty only to find Keith humming in agreement.

“Yeah. I agree. You should buy it for her.” He said while looking at the necklace with this thoughtful face. He really agreed with Lance and this not a fake. Wow. Such an understanding boyfriend.

“You think?” Lance can’t help but asking for confirmation.

“Yeah.” Keith shrugged his shoulder. “It’s definitely makes a good gift for her.” He then turn his face and offer Lance a blinded smile that makes Lance jumped for only God know how much already. “Buy it for her.” He said in supportive voice.

Now, if only Keith acted like this in the first place, he can’t help but imagining they would be a best buddy, maybe even defeating his and Hunk buddies relationship because since the start, Keith doing nothing but encourage Lance and being sweet with him. Gosh, once this fake relationship over he will propose Keith to be his bestie.

“Yeah.” Lance turned his face toward the ladies who sell the necklace. “I think I will buy it.”

“Sure! But this is a little bit girly for him. Want me to search something more suit?” She smile sweetly while subtly pointing at Keith.

“Oh, no, no. this is not for me. This is for our friend.” Keith explained.

“Oh, you two are a cute couple you know. Buying gift for friend together. None less it’s for girl. Such an understanding boyfriend you have there mister,” she offer another sweet smile.

Lance can’t help but feels strange about the way she said that and Keith, when he glance over Keith, he just have this massive blush on his face. _Huh? Cute._ Lance thought.

“Do you want me to buy you something too?” he asked automatically.

Keith shakes his head politely. “Nah… I told you, I don’t want to hold something while we play.” He replied his early answer.

After they finish warped up Allura’s gift, Keith takes Lance’s wrist by both hand and pull him with excitement. “Come on Lance! You are wasting time by walking this slow! Use that long limb! We don’t have all the time in the world!” he urges.

“Easy there babe. Of course we are!” Lance chuckled but still let Keith drag him.

 

Another pang. Keith know he is killing himself and Lance tried to live up his character not helping at all. On the other hand, it has the opposite effect. It’s the solely reason why this hurt, this bad and nausea feeling keep coming back. Because he know, every word, every promised to date in another day are lies. But it’s okay because today Keith will lie to himself too, that he really is Lance boyfriend and this is really a real date.

 

“Oh no we are not! There’s no way I want to ride this dangerous chart and go inside that—that stupid haunted house!”

“Oh come on Lance! We agreed that we will try all of the ride! And when I said all, that’s means All of it!”

“No.”

“Laaaanceeee~ pleaaaasseee?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Baaaaabeeeee~”

Lance freeze. Is it true? Is this real? Is that really Keith Kogane? Is that really Keith who whining cutely at him? Like a cute little puppy? Oh my… Lance must be inside a nightmare. But the hard tug at his wrist by Keith’s little palm prove it real. He gave up.

“Fineeee~”

When the cart start to move, Lance mumble to himself, “Aren’t I the most wonderful boyfriend material?”

“Yes you are.” Keith agreement shock him a little. Not to mention that Keith being able to heard him mumbling softly. Keith turn his face toward Lance and smile softly. “Of course you are.” In a super soft tune before Lance’s scream cover it.

 

“I definitely banned haunted house in the date list and I definitely won’t let you bring me toward anything horror anymore.” He said after they got out from the haunted house.

Keith hasn’t stop laughing from like three solid minutes. The pang inside his chest is the reason he can stop laugh. He sweep his tears from laughing too much, “Lance… babe… how can you impress Allura if you keep scream like that inside there?” he tried to remind himself once again, that this man actually has other crush but it’s fine since he is an understanding boyfriend. For today.

“That’s why I said I banned it!” Lance shout and makes Keith grinning again. “That’s it. This is the last time I let you choose our date plans. Next time on me.” He huft.

Keith smile. That’s the only way to cover his broken heart. He can hear it. The shattering of his heart. This is fine tho. Please keep breaking. Keep breaking to the point he don’t have other choice than to throw it away.

He tried to elaborates. Even though he know that it’s all only lies, parts of their dialog as fake boyfriend in one day. “Suuureeee babe… whatever you say since I’m a generous boyfriend.”

“Nope. I’m the generous boyfriend. But you,” he point Keith’s chest with his index finger and fake a squinted eyes like he is angry but Keith know he’s not and that’s only makes Keith grinning. “You are the hideous boyfriend who enjoy to torture his generous boyfriend. Sigh… how can I ended up with you?” he asked dramatically.

He snort. _Yeah Lance. How can I ended up with you? Because I know there’s no way to be like that._ Feeling pity with himself, he shook his head and tried to grin again. _Remember, today he **is** your boyfriend_. “Awww… I thought you are the wonderful boyfriend?”

“Now you start to sound like Pidge… bet you two will hit off the moment you two meet and start to sass me.”

Keith’s heart screaming. Begging him to stop torturing himself. Begging him to stop let Lance acted like this is not fake and tomorrow, tomorrow they are still dating and one day he will bring Keith to meet other person’s in his life and let Keith slowly in to his routine. But his brain refused. His brain asked him to witness the fact that all of this is a lie and break the heart so they will stop making damage at Keith’s brain. And at the same time, his brain asked him to grain the memories where for one day, he _is_ Lance’s boyfriend.

“Come on Lance. Our next stop will take almost a half hour. We need to hurry.”

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 2:22 P.M

“Oceania? Babe… you really know my favorite.”

“Oh changing the thought of hideous boyfriend?”

Lance insisted to see the sharks tank and after that they go to the hippo’s pool. Keith use this as excuse to hold Lance hand and never take off of it after that. Lance seems doesn’t mind at all.

(“Who the hell thinking hippo as a cute creature?”

“Well, who the fuck thinking a shark as men best friend?”

“GASP! You! How dare you insult Mr. Shark?!!”

“YOU disrespect hippos first!”)

They took a lot of cute couple selfie with Keith’s again and Lance always make a funny face and pointing at the ugliest fishes while saying they looks like Keith –which of course Keith reply with a snort and he always try to found uglier one while comparing them with Lance and said _too similar_. When Lance busying himself while playing in kids sector, Keith looking through their photos.

It’s hurt. They looks like a happy couple which people always found disgusting but can’t help staring since at the same times they looks cute. But it’s only today. Only for today. Is there a way to make it forever? But what’s for? Keith will be moving out and Lance isn’t the type who can do a long distance relationship. Not to mention Keith didn’t have the time anymore. And Lance loves Allura. His love is unbeatable, like Keith’s. both of them stubbornly falling in love with someone who hard to get.

All this time, Keith always watching Lance from a far and he can see how Lance look at Allura. With adoration and love. True love, not a crush or puppy love. It’s real to the point it’s hurt Keith. And that’s was one of early reason Keith fallen for him. He can’t help but adore how Lance look at Allura and someday, unconsciously he wish, that was him who Lance looking at.

When they stop to admiring the underwater tunnel, Lance watch the fish swimming around but Keith let himself tracing Lance’s face. From his forehead to his eyelash and blue eyes. Keep down to his nose and pink lips. Ended at the pointy chin.

“Aww… babe, what’s wrong? Can help but admiring your boyfriend handsomeness instead the aquarium?”

“Nah… actually, I’m curious with this.” Keith reach out the scar that draw from the hair behind Lance’s ear to the front of Lance ear.

“Ahhh… that’s my battle scars. Got it from protecting Allura’s when both of us falling down from a tree.”

Keith hum. No judgment. Only humming. Actually it’s just an excuse. Of course he knows about the scar and the story behind it. Albeit the common thought that Keith didn’t know anything about Lance, he actually know a lot. He know about his favors in blue color. He know how he loves pancakes more than waffles. He know that Lance actually speaks in three languages. He know that Lance love Allura since they are still in elementary school. He knows a lot. And it’s hurt to know that Lance didn’t know anything about him, even quarter of it.

Keith use a face that looks like he is in awe. But actually, he is in pain. All of this… It just an excuse so he can touch it and let his eyes wandering at Lance’s face without being too obvious. He plan everything. How to talk at Lance without bickering. How to hold hand without being awkward. How to act like a real boyfriend without the fake feeling. How to watch Lance’s face without being too forward. He plans it nicely that he almost throw up, realizing how disgusting he is.

“So, what’s next?” Lance asked.

“Next, we have candle light dinner.”

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 7:41 P.M

Lance half expect Keith, being a romantic today, that he really bring them a candle light dinner. Turn out he brings Lance toward a park and tried fish and chips at the food truck in the park.

“Wow. Babe. Really romantic. After all this romantic event you choose to bring us eating fish and chips in the park bench.” He said sarcastically.

Keith laughing. Today he really laugh a lot and Lance like it. “Try it. You won’t disappointed.”

So Lance tried and bite and shit. Keith’s not lying at all. This is like the best fish and chips he ever eat. “Keith. I take it back. You are really the most romantic from both of us. I surrender.”

Keith laugh. “Just eat Lance.”

 

* * *

 

Saturday, 9:01 P.M

“Thanks Lance for… agreeing my stupid idea.” Keith said while they are waiting for their busses. Lance and Keith have different routes.

“Sure. It’s fun actually. Huh, wait, is it already over?” he asked and glance at his watch. 09.02 P.M

“Yeah. It’s over.” Keith turn his body toward Lance and smile brightly. “Once again, thanks. I… really have a great time today. I won’t forget it.”

Before Lance can say anything, his bus already arrived. Keith shooed him to go get inside his bus and send him a little wave. Lance wave back, “See you at school.” He said.

Keith only smile.

 

* * *

 

Sunday, 10 A.M

Keith marking all of their photos then choose delete. He doesn’t hesitate.

“Are you finish?” his mom come and checking on him.

“Yeah. I do mom. Have you?” he asked while raising his eyebrow and put down his phone.

His mom waving her hand sheepishly. “Pssh. Of course I do! Can you believe it? Finally, we are going back to my hometown!” she looks so excited while holding her stomach.

“Sure mom…” Keith replies with rolling his eyes.

His mom but, suddenly change her behavior. She smiles apologetically at him. “I’m so sorry we need to move out and makes you leave your friend.”

Keith can’t help but feel guilty. He tried to put his best smile. “Easy mom. After all I don’t really have a close friend. And my friend actually lived in Japan. Shiro is my only friend mom so yeah, I actually glad we can go back.” He mention his cousin Shiro to makes his mom calm.

His mom walk thru the room and throw him a warm hug while whispering sorry. But Keith’s not lying. He is really glad that they go back to their homeland. He has no friend here and Lance might end up with Allura and he really didn’t want to see that. And he had no regret any more after yesterday. He maybe didn’t get a kiss or even a hug, but he finally can let go.

 

* * *

 

Monday, 1 P.M

Lance looks restless. Keith didn’t go to their morning class and he was nowhere to be seen. Is he sick? Because he fucking sure that Keith didn’t eat too much yesterday. This morning Lance intended to contact him but something holds him. Sure they are fine last Saturday but that’s still not clear. And today Lance wants to make everything clear. He wants to be friends with Keith. No more rivalry, no more fighting over something stupid. Start over.

After the class over, he gave up and tried to reach Keith phone. No answer. Actually, he seems to deactivate his number. Strange. He tried again but the same lines greets him. He finally can put the puzzles together after he meets Hunk and Pidge at cafeteria.

“Can’t believe Kogane choose to move in the middle of semester.” Hunk said when they in the middle of talking about their last test.

“What?” Lance almost drop his phone. He is in the middle of tracking Keith social media, none.

“What _what_? You don’t know? Your rival, Keith Kogane is moving out in the middle of semester.” Pidge explain.

“Wha—but—I?” Lance stuttered. He can’t find any words to utter. To shock to accept the reality. “How did you two know?”

“Ah, I overheard it today. The coach of soccer team really disappointed since Keith is one of the soccer’s best player.” Said Pidge.

“Well, I saw his mother last Saturday when she went to the principle office and talk about it. I kinda overheard it actually.” Hunk explain.

“And why didn’t you guys tell me?” Lance pressing.

“Since it’s already been a talk from this early morning? How can you didn’t hear it?” now his best friends look at him comically.

But Lance didn’t have the time to respond his friends mocking voice. The reality finally sunk in. So that’s why Keith asked him that weird request. Because he’s moving out. But why fake boyfriend? Does that mean Keith has a feeling for him?

In the end he never told anyone about his fake one day relationship with Keith. He keeps his mouth shut tightly until forever.

 

* * *

 

8 years later, 3 P.M

Mall, Babies stationery

“Keith?”

“Lance?”

Both of them cannot believe that the person they are seeing right now is real. They walk toward each other and shaking hand.

“Hey, long time no see. What are you doing in here? Are you staying at this area?” Lance asked.

Keith shakes his head. There’s no mullet anymore. “No. I just want to visit my relative. What about you?”

Lance brings up what he intend to buy, “Buy something for a new born baby.”

“Ah? Allura?” he asked.

Lance nodded.

“Wow, congrats!” Keith said.

Suddenly someone showing up behind him. A young girl, black hair and she have a similar features with Keith. “Dad! What about this one—huh? Who is that?”

Keith rub the little girl head. “Don’t point at someone Ao.” He remind her. “This is Lance. He is my… ex.” He said while winking.

The little girl, Ao, can’t help but starring. “There’s no way you are dating a hot guy like this.” She said.

Lance let out a laugh. “Oh my, your daughter is a sass just like you.”

“Gosh… Ao, what I said about embarrassing me in public? And you hadn’t had a proper introduction. Where’s your manner?” he remind her.

Ao smile sheepishly. “Sorry dad.” She thrust her hand toward Lance. “Hello, my name is Ao Kogane,”

“Hello Ao, I’m Lance McLain. Nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too.” She contemplated before asking. “Are you really my dad’s ex? You seems too good for him. Bet you lost bet and dated him for that.”

Lance can’t help but feels this kid is hilarious. “Yes and no. I’m your dad’s ex and no. that’s not because a bet. He asked me out.”

“Wow… dad… don’t know you have that in you.”

“Yeah. I agree.”

“Gosh! Enough with me. And we might be late to visit him!” he said to Ao. He then throws an apologetic smile at Lance. “I’m sorry but we need to go. Send my congrats for Allura.”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. I actually had to go too. Bye Keith.”

“Bye Lance.”

 

“He is handsome. And hot.”

“Ao…” Keith tried to remind him. “You are still seven. You shouldn’t talk about a man like that.”

“Why don’t you just tell him that I actually _your little sister_ that you adopt so he can saw the opportunities. He is the one who makes you stay single right?” Ao, the little girl smile at him.

She really a copy of their mother. Too bad their mother died not too long after Ao born. Makes Keith takes the responsibility. But he likes it. And he enjoy it. It’s just like having your mom change shape into a kid. Because Ao is an understandable girl that mature before the time. He understand that there just two of them and she force herself to be mature so she won’t give Keith too much trouble even though she still seven.

“He is married. He buy some kit for their kid.”

“Oh wow. Sorry Nii-san…” Ao squish their hand a little. “But why are you two broke up?”

Keith smile at her. “We date because he feels pity for me and we broke up with understanding.”

Ao humming a little. “How long you two dates?”

“One day. To be exact, eighteen hours.”


End file.
